onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 69
|chapters = 679 - 690 |jname = SAD |rname = Esu-Ē-Dī |ename = SAD |page = 248 |date = March 4, 2013 (JP)One Piece Volume 69: (Japanese) Shueisha - VIZ Media December 3, 2013 (US) December 5, 2013 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-870614-6 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-156143-1 }} Volume 69 is titled "SAD". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a background which has a gradient of black and light gray. The title logo is printed in red (fading to white), black, and solid red. The author's name is printed in greyish-blue. On the front, Luffy stands in front of the other characters in the cover. The characters in the cover clockwise from the top left with Trafalgar Law, Momonosuke in his dragon form, Roronoa Zoro, Tashigi, Smoker, Mocha holding on to the NHC10 candy with Doran and the other children chasing her, and Chopper in his Monster Point. Behind on the top right corner, a gear wheel is also shown. On the spine, Zoro is featured. The skull on the spine is colored fuschia. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy (his straw hat flying off) happily poses with his fist up and a splashing drink in his other hand. Author's Notes |} Chapters *679: : Caesar Clown receives a report that Luffy, Law and the G-5 Marines have entered the building. He then orders to close down the way that leads to building B and have a wall to be blasted in order for the Shinokuni to enter building A. *680: : The Straw Hats and Kin'emon ride on Brownbeard's back in order to enter building B. Behind them, Tashigi and the remaining G-5 Marines are being attacked by the smaller dragon. The Marines celebrate the arrival of Vergo, but are shocked when he uses Shigan on his subordinates. *681: : Luffy briefly fights Caesar, but Monet stops him from doing so and letting Caesar escape. Smoker leaves them to find and confront with Vergo. *682: : Law enters building D, which contains the SAD production room. Meanwhile, Vergo contacts Doflamingo who is in Dressrosa. Upon hearing that Law has reached the production room, he tells Vergo to kill Law. He also sent two of his subordinates, Buffalo and Baby 5, to Punk Hazard. *683: : Monet tries to weaken Luffy through using her devil fruit abilities to make a ten-layered snow hut. Luffy tries to attack it, but he rather falls into the basement. In Building B, Chopper in his Monster Point tries to control the berserk children from the Biscuits Room. In the SAD production room, Vergo shows up and Law attempts to take his heart using his abilities. *684: : Smoker fights Vergo in the SAD room. At the same time, Sanji along with Tashigi and the Marines escape from Building B when a gas tank explodes, allowing the SAD to come in. *685: : Luffy meets a talking Asian dragon named Momonosuke, who ate Vegapunk's failed devil fruit. In building B, Usopp, Brook and Kin'emon are looking for Momonosuke, along with Seastone handcuffs as requested by Robin. *686: : Zoro fights Monet, while Robin assures Nami and Chopper that she is fine. As Mocha runs away from the berserk children, she remembers Caesar Clown telling her and some other children about their illness and pleads out to the children to return to their normal selves. *687: : Tashigi tells Zoro that she should fight Monet rather than him despite Zoro's protest. Later, Zoro allows Tashigi to fight Monet but is quickly outmatched. *688: : As the Shinokuni enters the Biscuit Room, Zoro escapes carrying Tashigi. Meanwhile, Mocha is running from the other children as Robin, Chopper and Nami hold them off. *689: : Brownbeard arrives in front of Caesar Clown and demands that he tell him what happened to his men outside on the island before Shinokuni was released, but Caesar shrugs off and says he did not receive their distress call. *690: : Luffy continues his fight with Caesar Clown and Luffy's punch made a mark on the latter's face. In the SAD room, Vergo defeats Smoker but Law manages to recover his heart. Law then gets the opportunity to defeat Vergo, slicing him in half, along with the SAD room and the whole mountain the the process. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Oda mentions the current profile of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Kin'emon and Momonosuke are named after Kinnosuke Nakamura, a Kabuki actor. *Oda draws the Impel Down employees as children. **He also draws Lola after eating the Sube Sube no Mi. *Oda reveals through Sanji the post-timeskip body measurements of Nami and Robin. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 186, 206, 226, 246, and 247. *Total number of submissions featured: 28 Grand Prize: Kiku-chan キクちゃん (Hokkaido, Japan) Volume Changes Trivia *You can find Pandaman posing on the inside front cover, behind Luffy's head. *On the top right corner of the inside back cover of this volume, you can find an unnamed easter egg (introduced on the alternate cover of Volume 52). This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of Volumes 25-70. *This is one of the three volumes, alongside Volume 63 and Volume 77, to contain 12 chapters. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 69 Category:One Piece Volumes